


El amor de un Dios

by Cheesegorath



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Spanish, Spiritual themes, kinda hurt/confort, when edward and graham were too good for this world
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesegorath/pseuds/Cheesegorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batallas ganadas y una civilización naciendo, Edward y Joshua observan entre el cielo y la tierra, así como Dios les observa a ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El amor de un Dios

**Author's Note:**

> ay, no sé, estaba escuchando Devil's backbone y se me ocurrió. Me parecen una pareja preciosa, pero súper trágica ay

_Cheesegorath's_

_El amor de un Dios_

_Cualquiera es capaz de amar a Dios, pues él nos ama a todos por igual. Todos somos hijos de Dios, no existe distinción._ Recordó las palabras y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, el pastor siempre tenía razón. Dios todopoderoso, en su santa gloria amaba con su omnipotencia a todo ser humano, feligrés o no.

Cada día, el cielo se convierte en el lienzo del señor, que muestra sus dotes artísticas con atardeceres llenos de colores vibrantes que parsimoniosamente se opacan, como una forma de recordarnos que existe, que es gentil y sereno.

Joshua Graham observa cada matiz con el corazón lleno de agradecimiento, es menester agradecer al creador por otro atardecer más. Sabe que sus palabras llegan hasta él, y con eso tiene suficiente.

A sus pies, un hombre yace sentado de espaldas, con las piernas colgando en dirección al acantilado, su manera de percibir los colores en el cielo es la de un escéptico. Ése hombre no cree en Dios Todopoderoso, sigue su propio culto, el peor que pudo crear la humanidad: El culto a uno mismo. ¿Por qué se mantiene a su lado? Dos personas diferentes con una meta afín: Fundar una civilización.

Joshua sabe que ninguna civilización se erige con paz, sino con el camino de la violencia y la sangre derramada, pero ¿Cuántas historias existen así en la biblia? Dios había dado al mundo una oportunidad para iniciar de cero, con unos cuantos privilegiados y él, una simple oveja de New Canaan, es parte del milagro. El hombre a sus pies, mirando el atardecer sin interrupción, es la mente maestra.

Nada ni nadie es perfecto, sólo Dios, pero ese hombre le parece lo más cercano a la perfección del creador, antoja un mesías con el don de la palabra, endulzar el oído de los enemigos y mover masas; además, experto en el arte de la guerra: sabe utilizar explosivos, armas de fuego y machetes, siendo estos últimos sus predilectos. Es poderoso, nada le corrompe, su propia búsqueda de poder no se desvirtúa.

Se llama Edward Sallow y sólo tiene un defecto.

Las estrellas comienzan a iluminar el despejado cielo del Gran Cañón, la transición entre el día y la noche casi finaliza. El hombre suspira pesadamente y se levanta con cuidado de no tropezar con la túnica roja de terciopelo que lleva, sacude el polvo y vuelve la vista hacia Joshua, con la mirada perdida en la vía láctea.

—Aún no puedo creer que este lugar es nuestro. —dice, su voz atiborrada de orgullo, muestra pequeños indicios de cansancio.

«Nuestro», la palabra se repite en la mente de Joshua, como pequeñas puñaladas, cada que Edward, una persona que él consideraba muy arrogante, remarca que algo pertenece a los dos, su corazón da un vuelco. Pero no es suyo, el cañón. Ni de él.

Joshua siente el brazo de su compañero rodear sus hombros, un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal, da la impresión de que era pequeño a su lado. Cierra los ojos un instante, antes de voltear su cabeza y dirigirlos a él.

—Este lugar no es nuestro, sino de Dios. Él nos lo ha prestado para conseguir nuestro cometido. —corrige Joshua, sin quitar la mirada.

Él se echa a reír, separándose. Sí, él tiene un defecto que causa atisbos de duda en Joshua; cada que él habla de Dios todopoderoso, la reacción es la misma. Y le soporta, a pesar de las blasfemias.

—Joshua, esto es nuestro. Luchamos y ganamos.

_Cualquiera es capaz de amar a Dios…_

El defecto de Edward es no creer en Dios, y los esfuerzos de Joshua en hacer que lo amara siempre eran en vano. Para él, la única deidad válida es Marte, el dios romano de la guerra, qué conveniente.

—Tienes razón, Edward—asiente, y mira sus ojos llenos de decisión, que brillan como las estrellas arriba de ellos, el lienzo de Dios; Joshua está contradiciendo sus creencias para darle gusto—. Pero esto es tuyo, no mío.

Sallow niega con la cabeza y se acerca al precipicio, Joshua le sigue y ambos observan en silencio cómo ligeros pilares de humo suben hasta el cielo, debajo de ellos se encontraba su civilización, personas con un propósito digno. El río corre fiero y puntos rojos adornan las orillas: hileras de campamentos. Algún día serán más que eso, mucho más. Joshua y Edward desempeñan el papel de pastores, fieles a su rebaño. Lobos convertidos en ovejas.

Edward extiende sus manos y Joshua se aferra a la biblia de bolsillo que siempre descansa en la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón; en la derecha está el libro del mormón. Las escrituras sagradas de algo en lo que no cree Edward, le acompañan.

—No, es nuestro. Llegué aquí gracias a tu apoyo, fuiste el primero en escucharme y seguirme. —Edward insiste en que pertenece a los dos.

Joshua no sabe qué decir, es la primera vez que Edward le dice algo así. Traga saliva y se percata de que es la primera noche en mucho tiempo que pasaban juntos, sin preocuparse por la guerra. Celebran sus victorias, desde la cima del gran cañón, del mundo.

—Cuando ponga la primera piedra de la nueva Roma, mi Roma—continúa Edward, con la vista fija en los pilares de humo que se pierden en el cielo—. Quiero que gobiernes a mi lado, eres la única persona digna de hacerlo.

 _Dios nos ama a todos por igual._ Edward Sallow es una persona egocéntrica, decirle que quiere gobernar a su lado le toma por sorpresa. Los ojos azules como el cielo de Joshua se clavan en él, hasta que las miradas de ambos chocan. Aún con la mano en su biblia, recuerda que Dios ama al pecador, pero aborrece el pecado.

Dios ama a ambos, pero aborrece sus pecados.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me contaste de tu plan? —“tu plan”, un extraño nudo se forma en la garganta de Joshua, se refería a él como si se tratase de un Dios—, Que no te voy a defraudar.

Edward lanza una pequeña risa que resuena entre las paredes del cañón.

—Lo sé, y estoy seguro de que tampoco vas a defraudar a mi legión. Además de guiarme en batalla y gobernar conmigo—hace una pausa y toma la muñeca de Joshua, obligándole a alejarse de su biblia. Sus dedos se entrelazan, dos hombres dejándose llevar por cosas que no comprenden—… Cuando muera, quiero que tú seas quien se encargue, que mis hombres te llamen _Caesar_ y expandas la causa más allá.

Joshua es la única persona que llama a Edward por su nombre, los demás se dirigen a él como Caesar. El vínculo entre ambos es especial, Dios les unió para hacer grandes cosas. La simple idea de la muerte de Edward es suficiente para que la soledad inunde a Joshua por un instante, además del Dios todopoderoso y Jesucristo, él es la única persona que le escucha.

—No, Edward, vamos a luchar, gobernar y morir juntos. —aclara Joshua, presionando más la mano de Sallow.

No sólo siente admiración por él.

_Dios nos ama a todos. Dios ama al pecador, pero aborrece el pecado._

Edward, ligeramente más alto que Joshua, se acerca a él y deposita un suave beso en la frente. El mormón queda atónico ante el gesto, nunca imaginó algo así viniendo de él, un hombre con complejo de Dios.

—No pude encontrar mejor legado, Graham.

Aún con las manos entrelazadas, regresan la vista al cañón, a la futura Roma, a la oportunidad que Dios les  brinda de hacer grandes cosas. En el cielo, las estrellas brillan, perpetuas; en la orilla del río, las fogatas brillan, efímeras; y ellos, entre la tierra y el cielo; el reino de Dios y el del hombre; juran gobernar juntos, revivir la humanidad y comenzar de nuevo. El camino es difícil, pero Joshua tenía a Dios, a Edward.

— _Militiae species amor est._

Murmura Caesar, Joshua Graham apenas puede escucharle, aunque sus conocimientos de latín son escasos, entiende la frase a la perfección. Sonríe y asiente, alzando su vista al cielo.

Cualquiera es capaz de amar a Dios, pero Joshua ama a dos Dioses.

Más a uno que a otro.


End file.
